As My World Blooms
by peoplewillsaywereinlove
Summary: Eighteen year old Sarah yearns to return to the Labyrinth, the only place she felt like she belongs. When the Goblin King visits her in the night, he offers her a new challenge: spend seven days in the kings palace in the Labyrinth. At the end of the time period, she must choose to return or stay with the Goblin King forever. Will Sarah see beyond his eyes, and into his heart?
1. Chapter 1

Hey fellow readers! I've always been such a huge fan of Labyrinth, so here's is my first fanfiction on one of my favorite movies. Please don't forget to review! Or any feedback you'd like me to know. It helps with the whole writing process(and faster updates), Thank you and enjoy :).

* * *

It was another solemn night at Lauring boarding school. It was raining lightly outside, the crescent moon slipping through the dark clouds. Sarah was once again in her room, while most of the other girls could be heard down the hall, gossiping and enjoying themselves in the late Saturday evening.

Yet, Sarah didn't want to be with them. Her room was more comfortable than being with the other girls. Her eyes watched the raindrops falling on the windowsill; her heart was aching.

It had been three years since that fateful day she had uttered those words. That one day when the strange King took away his stepbrother, all thanks to her. She had ventured into the vast Labyrinth, met some unlikely allies and friends, and defeated the Goblin King, the graceful and eccentric ruler of the realm. Sarah had been able to leave the labyrinth, but she couldn't deny how much her heart missed the glorious place.

When she had returned to her own world, Sarah felt she couldn't belong anymore. She tried forgetting the Goblin king's realm, but it was useless.

Sarah would never tell her father and her stepmother, but there were times she tried to tell them the story, as if it were all something she had dreamt. She needed to get it out of her mind, to someone understand. However, her father would only sigh and look at her with a sad look.

"Stories are for entertainment, but you have to live in the real world. You're old enough to know that."

This would just make Sarah even more frustrated with her life. She would keep to herself in her room, staring at the figurines and dolls, imagining the world beyond her own.

Although she excelled in her studies, Sarah didn't have many friends in middle school. The girls would make bully for her strangeness, while the boys would tear her drawings of goblins and masquerades .

Soon, Sarah's stepmother thought a boarding school for her senior year would be beneficial. Lauring Boarding school, an institution for gifted girls, would be the place for her.

Now 18, Sarah knew this would be hell. It was obvious this wasn't the place for her.

She tried harder and harder to forget the Labyrinth, but it was the only thing that made her happy.

The raindrops stopped falling on the window outside, the dark clouds moving rapidly. Sarah needed some night air. Perhaps that could make her feel better.

She slipped on her navy blue cardigan over her thin nightgown. Her curves shown through her pajamas, and although not very tall, Sarah had grown up to be a beautiful young woman.

She opened the door of her dorm, climbing down the countless steps toward the courtyard. She could hear the other girls socializing in the common room.

I doubt they'll notice me gone, Sarah thought, opening the courtyard gates.

She was standing in the garden, hundreds of rose and camellia bushes surrounding her. It was her favorite thing about this dark place; there was something mystical about the garden.

The rain had fallen to low mist, making Sarah feel as she were in a dream .

Moments passed in the garden; Sarah's heart was aching again.

She sat near the burgundy colored roses, smelling the scents and yearning for that land again.

Those mismatched eyes were in her mind, glowing against the darkness.

Strangely, she missed the King, also.

This isn't my life., Sarah whispered to herself.

"This was never my life."

There was silence around her.

Unconsciously, her head lowered, feeling suddenly exhausted.

It was late; it was time to go back.

As she lifted her head, a pair of ravishing, mismatched eyes, illuminated by the small light of the moon, were only a few steps from her own. A graceful smile appeared on His thin lips. Sarah knew that smile like she knew herself.

"And what life would you want, My love? This one, or the one I could give you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all the reviews and reads! And thank you to one of my reviewers for pointing out a terrible error of mine with Sarah's age. I confused the number, but now it's fixed! :) Again, please read and review! They help tremendously.

* * *

"I-It's you...It's r-really you..." Sarah whispered into the night. She was trembling, but not of fear. Shock seized her body, as she laid in the white rose bush. The Goblin king was so close to her, Sarah felt light-headed at how warm and wonderful his scent was. He came even closer.

"Sarah, dear, careful. You'll only prick yourself..", The Goblin King purred, watching her with those mysterious eyes.

He held out his gloved hand and offered it to her. Sarah's mind was spinning; her body, however, responded. She took his hand, the king helping her up to her feet. She couldn't help stare at the man that had taken her baby stepbrother away, yet introduced her to that magical world. She wasn't resentful in the least.

The Goblin King stepped a few paces back, all the while staring at her with that mischievous grin. His hair was still wild, while he wore a dark purple coat that seemed to twinkle like stars.

"Of course it is I. It's been so long, my dear. Too long, really. But you've never been alone, Sarah. I can promise you.", the King stated.

"I've been keeping a close eye on you. I made sure of that."

"All this time, you've been there...? Why...why didn't you appear?"

"Do I detect a hint of regret at my absence...?"

Sarah was about to answer but nothing came to mind rebutting his accusation. Had she missed him that much?

"Tut tut, my love. I wanted to stay at a safe distance and let you this life. You chose it, remember?"

"Yes..."

"And tell me...", the goblin king asked again, putting his gloved hand under his chin, smiling all the while.

"Have you enjoyed it?"

Sarah had had enough. She had to defend herself.

"No, alright? It has been...Look, I chose this life because I needed to do. I was only fourteen."

She was trying to find excuses. But she knew half the truth. This is her life, the one she was born in. She couldn't just abandon her family.

"I see", the King replied, calculated her words. He had just thought of the perfect plan.

"Sarah, love...I hope you haven't forgotten my feelings for you..."

At this, Sarah's bright eyes widened, scrutinizing the Kings for any traces of lies. Her heart beat faster as she could not find any.

She remembered his confession long ago. He had wanted her to stay in the Goblin Kingdom and stay with him. Love was something she didn't understand at fourteen.

Her mind was running endlessly. She had a feeling where he was going with this.

The king was walking nearer to her again until he was only a foot away. His gloved reached toward her chin, cupping it gently.

"My heart feels what it wants to feel; I have and will not give up on you. My heart has not changed. I want to give you one last test, one last choice, my dear."

Sarah was frozen in his touch. Her ears were listening vehemently.

"I will give you seven days. In these seven days, you will come to my kingdom, and live in my palace. You can explore, dance, live as you have wanted to. At the end of those days, you will have the choice of going back to this dull world...or stay with me in my realm. "

Sarah knew the Goblin King was a trickster. He was charming as he was manipulative. Could she trust him this time?

"Tick tick, the clock tocks, my dear. What will it be?"

She looked into his eyes once more; they were truly sincere.

Sarah glanced back at Lauring Boarding school, the large ominous building in the darkness.

"They won't notice you gone for a second, won't they? And they never will. A moment here is weeks in my realm", The Goblin King stated.

Sarah sighed; it seemed her mind had made its decision.

"You promise you won't hurt me...?" Sarah asked.

"Dear Sarah...this pains me. I have always protected you. You don't know how important you are to me."

Her heart was fluttering in her chest. This was a new sensation.

"Fine. Seven days then."

At this, the Goblin King smiled genuinely.

"Then we are running late...", He whispered as he turned around and disappeared into the mist.

"Wait! ", Sarah cried, running behind him, rushing through the grass. Soon, Sarah was far enough that she could barely see the lights of the boarding school through the fog. The forest was awaiting her.

The forest was off-limits to all the students. It was a place of ominous legends and supposedly strange beings. But as she ventured farther in, Sarah found the large trees alluring and the silence of it all comfortable. She soon noticed small lights floating in midair in front of her; as she tried to touch them, they moved forward, leading her onward.

Her thin nightgown was getting torn, the thick bushes clawing at her legs. Sweat was accumulating on her brow. Whenever he was, Sarah hoped the Goblin King would lead her someplace soon.

She found herself in a clearing, small purple and yellow flowers at her feet. The night sky was clearing up. In the center of the clearing, something large and bright caught her eye.

A beautiful silver-colored horse lay waiting in the clearing, staring at her with white, transparent eyes. Its blonde mane danced in the night seemed to glow in the darkness of the forest.

It walked toward her gracefully, pointing toward its back with is vast head.

Sarah was wary of the creature, but it nudged her hand softly, encouraging her upon its back. The horse knelt in front of her, making it easy for Sarah to climb unto it.

As she sat on its back, she couldn't help feeling its hair, soft as silk.

The horse trotted forward into a darker portion of the forest.

"Hold on tight, my dear", a voice called from in front of her.

Sarah looked around, seeing nothing but passing trees.

The transparent eyes looked behind him, glistening at Sarah.

" It's you again! How in the world...?"

"Ah, my dear, my magic is endless. This would be a more enjoyable transport, don't you think? We're almost there", the Goblin King called beneath her, looking even more gorgeous in this form.

"Now you might want to hold on tighter, dear."

He was now galloping onward, moving fast among the trees. Sarah couldn't help

but hold on to his broad neck, burying her face into the fine mane. The Goblin King was surely enjoying this.

Sarah opened her eyes to see a bright opening, a portal of light before them.

Her heart raced as the king jumped into the light, swallowing them into the realm beyond.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you so much for all the reviews and followers. Here's the new update; currently working on the new one. Don't forget to R&R. Enjoy! :)- Anna._

* * *

A warm sensation filled Sarah's body, immersing her in a blinding light. A sound like wind echoed in her ears. Soon, she was someplace new, being held gently by strong arms.

Her heart was beating quickly as she opened her eyes, meeting the Goblin King's mismatched irises. He was smiling coyly, holding her against his chest.

"Welcome to my home, Sarah. Although you have been here before, I do hope you find the place to your liking", the King stated, dropping Sarah softly on the stone ground. She looked around at her surroundings; the center of the palace lay before her, looking familiar as she had seen it three years ago. Yet, it had changed; the dirt colored brick that made up the walls was now a beautiful marble. The windows were now paned in beautiful colored glass.

"This…it's so beautiful. Did you do this…?" Sarah asked.

"When you departed from this world, I knew I had to change things. For everyone. I entertained myself with that", the Goblin King stated.

Footsteps resonated in the palace; a large group of armored goblins approached the King and his guest. When they saw Sarah, they stopped in their tracks. Shocked was an understatement.

"Your highness…th-the human girl! She is here! How? Is something gone wrong?!", the largest green goblin asked nervously; the last time they had seen humans in this palace, things were never the same again.

"Your highness, are you alright?", a purple goblin asked, pointing a spear towards Sarah.

"Ugh, yes I'm alright. There is nothing to fear! This woman is our guest. I want every single one of you to show her your best behavior and the hospitality of our race. Let's not repeat past events hmmm?"

The goblins looked at one another in confusion, but soon nodded their heads.

"Groglith, alert the guards and the servants. I will lead Miss Sarah to her quarters." The king stated, dismissing the group of goblins.

"Follow me, my dear."

Sarah followed the purple coat toward a grand stairwell, the stone railing curved in beautiful shapes. She couldn't suppress a smile; perhaps the Goblin King had changed after all.

It wasn't long before the King was opening a large wooden door, holding it open for Sarah. She stepped inside, looking toward a large bedroom with a lace canopy bed. The sheets danced in the afternoon air. Sun was coming from the open balcony, illuminating the enchanted goblin furnishings around her.

"This is your room, my dear. A servant will be with you soon. You must be starving; you'll have some of that wonderful human food you adore", he stated, laughing to himself about the ideas of 'hotdogs' and 'macaroni'. Humans are undeniably delightful.

Of course, Sarah wouldn't want that, the Goblin King thought to himself.

Sarah turned to face him once again. Hey eyes reminded the king of a vast green field.

"I didn't think I would ever say this, but thank you, for everything. I know I have a test to complete, but…thank you", Sarah stated, genuinely appreciating what the king was doing. She knew she had to eventually choose her future, but this was too wonderful not to enjoy. As she looked upon the King's face, she saw a spark of something new in his eyes. She wasn't certain what it was.

"Ahem…I will leave you then. Traveling from realm to realm usually tires the wanderer. I can assure you everything you will need is in those fixtures", he turned abruptly around, heading out the door.

He stopped suddenly and looked around, facing Sarah again.

"I'm happy you have returned, my love."

His elaborate purple coat whisked away as he headed down the stairs. Sarah's heart had beat a little faster at his last words.

* * *

Sarah explored the rest of the room, opening the curious furniture in her room. The King hadn't lied; countless dresses and garments were ready to be worn. Strange jewelry adorned the wooden cabinets, and bottles of perfumes decorated the counter tops. She even had her own marble bathroom in the bedroom, housing an intricate bathtub. This was all too much, Sarah thought. The king didn't need to do this. All she needed a bed.

Sarah had grown humble in her ways.

A knock at the door was heard. Sarah opened the large door, her heart jumping as she saw who it was.

Hoggle was standing at her doorstep carrying a large tray of what looked like food. He was wearing his usual garb, yet the colors were brighter and his shoes were shined to perfection. His eyes widened as the rumors around the palace were true before him. His friend had returned.

"S-Sarah?! Its true! I-I cant believe this, I cant!", Hoggle exclaimed happily, placing the tray on the nearby table in the room.

"Oh Hoggle! It's been so long!" Sarah proclaimed, hugging him with might. It really had been a long time.

"Is it true? He's challenged you again? Oh that Jareth. He's changed but he's still as crafty. So tell me…what is this challenge he's given you?", Hoggle asked. Sarah's mind stayed on the Goblin Kings true name. She never addressed him in that way, but she couldn't deny it was a striking name.

Sarah explained the King's challenge thoroughly. She explained how she had wanted to return to this land, and how this would be the only opportunity to do so. Sarah left out the part where her heart had started beating faster whenever the king appeared.

"Wait, you work for the King?!", Sarah asked. Last time she was here, Hoggle had betrayed the King in order to help her. Now he was a servant?

"Well…uh…this might sound a bit strange, but when you left…he kept himself in this palace for months. He just stayed there. But outta nowhere, Jareth just started changing the place. The flowers are finally blossoming inside the Labyrinth where the traps were. He gave me better job here, and now all of us have better jobs. And food! More food for sure. And we even got bigger houses!" Hoggle explained, the happiest Sarah has seen him.

"That's amazing. He's so different now…" Sarah said, thinking about his offer and the previous events. Did he really have true feelings for her?

"But I would be careful still, you hear? Just keep an eye out," Hoggle warned.

Sarah smiled at her friend; despite everything, he hadn't changed. They talked a bit more, of Hoggle's house and adventures, and how Sir Didymus and Ludo were also happy as could be, working outside the Labyrinth. She would see them soon.

Hoggle left soon after, having to attend to his other duties. He left the tray of human food in her room and patted her hand , smiling at her as much as he wanted to appear tough.

Sarah was alone in her room again. She lifted the tray, revealing the wonderful food before her. A gorgeous cut of steak adorned with mash potatoes and chives were plated handsomely. Her stomach growled instantly. She had seen this plate before however.

It was one of her favorites her father cooked when she visited him on vacation from Lauring.

How did the King kn-?

But she quickly answered that question. The King knew everything.

She ate her meal near the balcony, seeing the Labyrinth's sun set before her. The moon was slowly peeking through the nearby hills. She could see small spots of red and yellow dotting the fields. She would enjoy seeing those flowers.

Someone was knocking slowly on the door, calling her name. It was a female voice.

Sarah opened the door to reveal a female goblin, very similar to the other goblins, yet her dress gave her gender away. Her bright yellow eyes were amiable. She held a small box in her hands.

"My Lady, I am Brinkle, your personal servant. The King would like you to accompany him on a night walk. This is your selected attire," Brinkle stated, placing the box in her hand.

"Place it on your bed, and stand back three steps. When you are dressed, call my name and I will lead you to tonight's festivities. Thank you."

With that, Brinkle turned around and left Sarah dumbfounded with the small box. She closed her door, and after wondering what the King had planned for her, she placed the box on her bed. Sarah took three steps back. Nothing seemed to happen.

Suddenly, the box suddenly started shaking rapidly, the top of the small box falling on the soft bed. Sarah closed her eyes as a burst of red sparks came of the box. When she opened them, a grand rose-colored dress appeared on her bed. Its low neckline was beaded with red and violet jewels; its sleeves were transparent in sheer cotton, while burgundy flowers danced on the dress's folds.

A gold circlet was on top of the gown, matching perfectly. A red stone shined brightly in the headpiece.

A dance…a beautiful gown... It all felt familiar. She knew this had happened between the King and her, yet it seemed like a dream.

She touched the soft material. It was one of the most beautiful dresses she's ever seen. Her cheeks were growing scarlet as she thought about the Goblin King's gift. She couldn't deny he was charming.

She held the dress in front of her; she was growing nervous.

The moon was high in the Goblin sky, as the beautiful human woman followed the goblin servant to the gardens, where an owl was waiting, perched graciously on a golden tree.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to all the reviews, favorites, and follows! Here's the new chapter. Don't forget to R&R :)

* * *

The handsome owl was watching her from above. The light night wind was ruffling his feathers, something he was finding rather annoying. No matter what form, he must look his best.

She was far from him, but he was seeing her clearly. The dress was perfect on her, to say the least. The Goblin King had imagined it in his mind, and with a quick wave of his hand, it was made real.

If she was impressed by this dress, Sarah really had no idea what was coming, The Goblin King thought. He had a couple of ideas in mind.

...

Sarah was carefully stepping on the stones in the garden, guided by Brinkle toward the meeting point. As she stepped into the garden, violet and white roses greeted her, fully blooming in the Labyrinths weather. Although it was already dark outside, Sarah could see the flowers around her because of the light orbs floating among the garden; they glowed in different colors, creating a rainbow of lights.

"This is where I leave you, Miss Sarah. May you enjoy your night", Brinkle proclaimed, turning around and heading back to the palace. Sarah could have sworn she had saw a smile on her face.

She walked ahead, approaching a new patch of a strange daisy-esque flowers. Their color, however was a deep turquoise, shining like gems under the Light orbs. They reflected Sarah's sea-green eyes. She felt breathless, admiring the beauty of the garden.

"I do love them myself. Those capture your beauty beyond comparison," a sultry voice sounded behind her. Sarah turned, smiling unconsciously as she laid her eyes upon the Goblin King. He was wearing a deep navy blue coat, and a silver ruffled shirt underneath. His gloves were a dark purple, his hand under his chin as he admired the girl. His hair, however, was wild like always.

"Good Evening, Sarah", the Goblin King said. His eyes were focused on her and only her.

"Good Evening. I...I would like to say thank you for the meal. And letting me wear this gorgeous gown. It's too much really", Sarah stated, hoping he wouldn't worry himself over trying to impress her.

"Nonsense. This is only the beginning. You will see how serious I am about my offer, about how important this is to me," the King stated.

Sarah knew there wasn't much else she could say.

"As for now, I believe a walk would be grand," he stated, walking toward her and holding out his gloved hand. Sarah hoped the light orbs weren't illuminating her reddening cheeks.

She laid her hand on his arm, letting herself be guided by the King among the flowers. Tall oak-like trees made a canopy above the garden. They walked slowly, in silence.

Sarah glanced at the King beside her, smelling wonderfully and look strangely gallant; she was thinking of something to say.

The Goblin King's mind was racing nevertheless.

Now what in the devils do I say?!, the King thought.

Speak of home? What does she like? Yes, perhaps that's what-

Yet Sarah beat him to it.

"The stars here are quite different from my world," she stated, looking up at the night sky. There were many more visible in this sky, as millions of stars sparkled above them. The moon was similar to Earth's but this one had less craters and had a purple hint to it. She could even see what looked like star dust. Sarah smiled, remembering the true fact that the night sky was one of the only comforts during high school. It would help her feel hopeful.

"Yes, Galexias has done a good job of that," the King stated, looking up at the stars.

"Galexias...?", Sarah asked.

"He's the King of the heavens, love. He created the skies. Quite a good job really," the king proclaimed casually.

"I see. Everything in this world was created by a certain ..King?" Sarah asked.

"Yes. There are a few of us, but we Kings rule over distinct kingdoms. You have already seen mine."

The king stated, smiling coyly.

"There is much more to mine then goblins and the Labyrinth. Oh much more,stretching on until reaching the vast sea. I think you'd like it," he stated, looking toward the horizon. Sarah gazed up at the King.

"I believe I would."

...

They walked on the path of the garden, passing strange yet lovely flowers and shrubs. The king asked Sarah about her world, what humans did when bored, what foods besides "hotdogs" were eaten, and what she loved to do. Sarah responded politely, trying to diverge the conversation and attempting to find out more about this King. She might have known him before in a less cordial manner, but besides his kingdom, Sarah did not know much about him personally.

She went with her instincts; she knew the question she wanted to ask him.

"What do you dream about?" Sarah asked, blurting out the strangest of questions. The King, for the first time in his very long life, was speechless.

How could he answer that? No one had ever asked him a question so peculiar, so...personal. The king looked down at the human girl, seeing curiosity in her eyes.

The truth is he dreamt often. There were so many pieces and stories, of a more eventful life than this. There were times he didn't want to rule over this kingdom. There were also times he just wanted to transform into his owl form and fly until his wings were sore. He wanted a new world perhaps .

But what to tell Sarah?

"Dream...hmm it's been quite a while since I've dreamed. I'm sure we Goblins don't usually dream. Our magic...it helps us with that. We

can have anything made real. Why dream?" The King responded, looking unto the stars.

He set his gloved hand gently on Sarah's bare shoulder, whispering close to her ear.

"You see that star, oh so very far away?" The Goblin King asked, pointing toward one of the brighter stars in the sky.

"I could take you there, in the blink of an eye, Sarah."

His voice was light a raindrop,

light and relaxing. Sarah's heart was jumping out of her chest.

"Would you like that...?"

Sarah turned to face the King, looking upon those mismatched eyes, seeing only a small speck of what this King had seen throughout his long life. It was like looking into an endless pool of water.

She couldn't control her hand as it touched the King's cheek softly. Sarah smiled warmly towards him.

"I've learned to enjoy every moment. I'd like to enjoy this moment with you. "

In that moment, the King knew he could never part from her again.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey readers! Thank you so much for all your follows and reviews. I am sorry for not responding to every reviews; its usually quite difficult for me to respond to every one. This is a slightly shorter update, and I apologize for that. Its been quite hard for me to update, since I've been travelling and moving into college again. So the next update might be a while, but Ill try my hardest to update soon! Again, thanks you guys._

_Much Love._

* * *

Sarah slept peacefully that night, dreaming of every star in the sky. Her heart had been racing the entire night; as soon as she hit the soft pillow, she fell into a deep sleep. It was the best sleep she had gotten in years.

The young woman had accompanied the Goblin King on a night stroll, and had conversed over their own worlds. As the night grew darker, the King guiding Sarah back to her quarters. He wanted to plant a kiss on her ruby-red lips, but the King stopped himself. He didn't dare.

Not yet, anyhow.

He took her hand, instead, and kissed it gently. A current surged through Sarah's body as his lips touched her hand.

"Goodnight, my dear. Tomorrow awaits."

...

It was late in the morning when Sarah awoke in the fine bed. Sunlight beamed through crystal doors of her room. She felt a little embarrassed for sleeping in so late, but it was quite difficult not to sleep an eternity in that bed.

A soft knock at the door was heard. Sarah slipped on her old cardigan and opened the door, hoping it wasn't the King; she didn't want him to see her groggy from sleep. The young woman sighed in relief as Brinkle stood at the door.

"Good Morning, Miss. The King hopes you've had a delightful sleep."

"Oh, yes, thank you. It was wonderful. I'm sorry for waking up so late. How are you today?" Sarah responded.

Brinkle wasn't prepared for additional conversation with the human. Her yellow eyes grew nervous as she tried to speak normally to the guest.

"Um..Don't worry about me, Miss. Uh…But I'm well. Thank you for asking. Ahem. There's a little surprise waiting for you. The King thinks you'll enjoy it. I'll be waiting outside this door to accompany you."

A surprise? Sarah thought. The Goblin King had truly thought this through.

Soon, Sarah, dressed in a casual sundress the enchanted drawer had provided, followed Brinkle to the outskirts of the castle. There were a few goblins guarding the castle and some at their other post. Some waved as she passed by. They did not see her as an enemy anymore.

Brinkle left the young woman next to a large tree, flowering small purple buds. It looked like a strange oak tree from the Human realm.

A low growl was coming from inside the branches. Sarah tried seeing through the thick leaves, but couldn't see a thing. She was growing nervous, as the growl became louder.

Suddenly, a large red monster fell from the branches, crashing in front of Sarah. Sharp horns could be seen on the monster's head, while his large ears flopped against his massive skull. His countenance, however, showed nothing but happiness.

"SARAH!" The monster yelled, trying to sound out the young woman's name. He hugged her gently and lifted her into the air.

"Oh Ludo! How I've missed you!" Sarah proclaimed, hugging his head against hers.

They traveled along the castle outskirts, exploring the now beautiful homes of the goblins. Small gardens had been planted everywhere, while farms were now developing on the horizons. Things had changed for the better.

Ludo showed his home to his friend, a large mound with an even larger opening. A fireplace laid inside, his hay stack of a bed in the center. He was quite happy with his home, Sarah thought.

Sarah spent the afternoon with Ludo, telling him of the Human world. She didn't know if he understood every word, but he listened thoughtfully.

* * *

The sun was setting below the sprinkled clouds, looking like paint against the blue sky. The residents of the Goblin realm fell silent, ready to relax after a long day of work.

Brinkle_,_ however, was waiting to accompany the guest again to the tall balcony on the third floor. She didn't really mind, working overtime. She was getting used to the human; the Sarah girl had asked her about herself, something she wasn't asked very often. She waited patiently for the young woman to get dressed for tonight's event.

The door opened to the young girl dressed in an evening gown, a dark cerulean dress encrusted with lace and blue droplets. Her hair was up in a braid, failing down her back.

"Um…Brinkle…do I look…alright?" Sarah asked kindly. She wanted to look her best for the King, something she was finding quite hard to believe.

"Miss, I believe the Goblin King might finally faint when he sees you", the goblin responded kindheartedly.

"Follow me, Miss Sarah."


End file.
